1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck conversions, and more particularly to a conversion for extended cab pickup trucks having a storage area between the seat and the rear-wall of the truck. The conversion is provided by providing an access opening in the side wall of the pickup cab behind the seat thereof, i.e., between the door and the rear-wall. A frame assembly in axial alignment with the access opening is provided which fills some, or all of the storage area behind the seat, and various storage means are provided within said frame means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pickup truck has long been popular with a wide variety of users for the versatility it provides. Such users range from contractors, who use the truck for work everyday, to commuters, who use the truck for going to work during the week, and on weekends for sporting activities. In recent years, the need for additional storage space in such pickup trucks has become evident, because the trucks do not have the trunks of conventional automobiles. A wide variety of storage boxes to be placed in the pickup bed were first thought to be a solution to these problems, but these boxes were exposed to the elements and in some cases would leak damaging the contents therein, and they were also prone to theft by being located outside the truck. However, they proved to be popular as there was not any alternative to the bed mounted storage box until the advent of the extented cab pickup truck. The extended cab pickup truck was thought to provide a solution to the need for additional storage by extending the cab of a normal pickup truck and providing an open storage area behind the seat of the truck. However, not much efficient utilization has been made of this space to the best of my knowledge. I am aware that some manufacturers of Extended Cab Pickups offer small sideways facing rear seats for use in carring children, for example. But other than this, mostly the space is just left wide open for the user of the truck to fill with whatever gear he has, where it is free to slide around while the vehicle is in motion, sometimes becoming damaged thereby, and also posing a safety problem when the vehicle comes to a sudden stop. Until my invention, there has been no method for efficient utilization of this space.